International Union of Psychological Science
The International Union of Psychological Science, abbreviated IUPsyS or "the Union", is the global umbrella organization for psychology worldwide. The Unions president is Saths Cooper from South Africa, and the vice-president is Tor Levin Hofgaard. Both elected in 2012. Founded in 1950, IUPsyS represents around one million psychologists worldwide. It is composed of 82 National Members http://www.iupsys.net/index.php/members/national-members (national psychology organizations or coalitions of national psychology organizations, one per country), and 17 affiliate or special liaison organizations. Together, these organizations represent the large majority of organized psychology today. The overall mission http://www.iupsys.net/index.php/about/aims of IUPsyS as specified in its statutes http://www.iupsys.net/images/archive/statutes/iupsys-statutes-rules-2010.pdf is the development, representation and advancement of psychology as a basic and applied science regionally, nationally, and internationally. This is accomplished through a variety of activities including quadrennial international congresses (the IUPsyS is the sponsor of the International Congress of Psychology),regional conferences, and workshops; publications; capacity building; development of standards; promulgation of policy; and information dissemination. IUPsyS operates according to a strategic plan.http://www.iupsys.net/images/archive/strategicplan/2008-strategicplan.pdf IUPsyS is a member of the International Council for Science (ICSU),http://www.icsu.org www.icsu.org the International Social Science Council (ISSC), and is accredited with the World Health Organization (WHO), and the United Nations (ECOSOC and DPI). The International Journal of Psychology (IJP) is the official journal of the IUPsyS, published by Psychology Press. It provides articles and reviews in every domain of psychology and informs the international community about issues of common interest in its International Platform Section. The IUPsyS websitewww.iupsys.org provides information about IUPsyS and its activities. IUPsyS hosts Psychology Resources Around the World,http://iupsys.net/index.php/patw-resources a web portal with information on the organizations and structure of psychology in 130 countries, and links to psychology resources around the world. Other publications include a news Bulletin, Newsletter, informational brochures, and books including a History of the Union, the International Handbook of Psychology, and an international compendium of Psychological Concepts. The activities undertaken by the IUPsyS are generally organized through its three Standing Committees: Strategic Planning, Capacity Building, Publications and Communications, and their associated Work Groups.http://iupsys.net/index.php/governance/iupsys-committeesworkgroups The IUPsyS sponsors a variety of capacity building programs. These include: the biennial Advanced Research Training Seminar (ARTS) http://iupsys.net/index.php/capacity-building/arts program that provides training opportunities for scholars from low-income countries to learn about new and up-to-date methodologies and carried forward to their own research programs and to other psychologists in their home communities; capacity building workshops at Regional Conferences of Psychology, and topic-driven capacity building workshop series. In 2012 the IUPsyS is sponsoring a capacity building workshop on the Asian-Pacific region. The IUPsyS also supports cooperation and exchange among members of the world community of psychologists through regular communication with its National Member organizations, in the biennial meetings of the Assembly of the Union, and through its web and print publications. See also *International psychology *International Council of Psychologists *International Association of Applied Psychology (IAAP), *International Association of Cross-Cultural Psychology (IACCP) *World Psychiatric Association References Further reading * Mark R. Rosenzweig et al., History of the International Union of Psychological Science (IUPsyS), Psychology Press Ltd (2000), ISBN 0-203-98779-9 External links * www.iupsys.net Category:International psychology organizations Category:Cross-Cultural psychology {{enWP|